


Diavolo X GN! MC X Lucifer

by Cowboy_Canoodler



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler
Summary: Just pure sex, released for Lucifer's birthday!
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Diavolo X GN! MC X Lucifer

You sat within the walls of one the palace’s drawing rooms, thumbs twiddling around themselves as you looked upon the portraits, lighting fixtures, ceiling, and the furniture, in awe. The room was quiet, save for some music playing far off in the background of the palace somewhere, a soft and comforting classical piece that set your soul at ease.  
Barbatos came to the house of Lamentation under Diavolo’s orders, he had asked you to join him and Lucifer for dinner tonight and you were more than happy to accept, truth be told, you’d always had a small crush on Diavolo, his happy-go-lucky attitude, his willingness for peace, the way his smile lights up the room no matter what, and his demon form made it oh so much harder for you to resist him. The horns, his markings, his eyes, his abs, his-  
“MC?” A soft voice pulled you out of your lustful thoughts and you swung around to see Barbatos, “My Lord wishes you to join him now” he bowed slightly, with a small smile, and his hand resting on his chest.  
You stood up and smoothed down your clothes, “Oh! of course” you said, bowing in reply. You walked towards Barbatos, who had turned his body to the side in order to let you through the door.

\--  
“MC truly is a wonder, aren’t they?” Diavolo was stood out on the balcony of the palace’s 5th drawing room, one of his favourites, with a glass of wine in hand and a cool breeze caressing his face.  
“Indeed, a mere human able to make pacts with 7 of the members of the Student council truly is astounding” Lucifer replied solemnly, he was sat down within the room, by a table, wine glass half full and bottle residing next to it, some entrees had been laid out as a snack before the main meal.  
“You don’t sound very pleased about that” Diavolo turned around and gave Lucifer a sly smile.  
“My brothers are free to do as they please” a slight tone of resentment as Lucifer took a small sip of his wine, eyes keeping to the glass.  
“Why haven't you made a pact with them?” The Prince walked towards the seat opposite Lucifer, a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk as his confidant eyed him suspiciously.  
“If MC were to use my brothers against The Devildom, or specifically, you, I’d not like to be following their orders against my will” Lucifer’s eyes darted between his glass, the wall, and Diavolo’s dastardly stare.  
Diavolo gave a chuckle, “I hardly think MC would do that, there’s another reason and you’re not telling” a teasing tone to his last words as Diavolo gave his best to try and get information.  
“I suppose I’m afraid of being put on a leash, happy?”  
“What if it were MC on the leash?” Diavolo’s remark was snide, his eyes glazed over with an abnormal type of lust mixed with a knowing tone, Lucifer raised a conservative eyebrow to Diavolo’s remark, the conversation was cut short by a knock at the door prompting Diavolo to chuckle and shrug, “yes?”  
Barbatos’ head poked around the door, “MC is here My Lord” he said as he swung the door open to reveal you, who gave Diavolo a smile and a wave.  
“Ah, the star of the show!” Both Diavolo and Lucifer stood up to face you as you walked into the room, Diavolo placed his glass down and walked up to you to envelop you within a hug, something he had insisted upon once you had given your consent in the past.   
“A show I’m not aware of?” You gave a small chuckle as you patted Diavolo’s, seemingly huge, back.  
“Hello MC” Lucifer’s voice was soft as you pulled away from The Prince and gave the brother a beaming smile.  
“Nice to see you again Lucifer, it’s only been a few hours but it feels like days” Perhaps you’d come off a little strong but Lucifer had always held a dear place in your heart, right next to Diavolo, or in between them, sandwiched in their-  
“Indeed, the hours seem longer without your company” Diavolo remarked as he gestured to a third seat at the table, which you happily took, Lucifer nodding to the statement. “Thank you Barbatos” Diavolo gave Barbatos a smile before waving his hand and dismissing him.  
You rolled your eyes to their compliment as you raised your hand to the back of your neck, “Somehow I don’t think that’s true but I’ll accept the compliment anyway” you let out a giggle as your hand dropped into your lap.  
\--  
You had spent the next few hours eating, drinking, laughing,drinking, flirting, drinking, and talking with Lucifer and Diavolo. You hadn’t felt the time fly by at all you’d been having such good fun with the duo, and the wine, that it just wasn’t at the forefront of your mind.  
“-he ran out of the room, bare ass shining in the moonlight as the rest of the guests cheer and clap for his sheer gusto!” You and Diavolo guffawed at the story’s ending, hands slapping against thighs and feet bouncing on the floor, Lucifer, in the other hand, merely chuckled into his wine glass, composure kept close to his chest.  
“Oh my god that’s hilarious!” You tried your best to make coherent words as you wiped a tear from your eye, “you really have to applaud his tenacity!”  
“Indeed, I’m not sure what I would have done in the same situation” Lucifer added as he chuckled along.  
“I don’t think anyone would Lucifer!” Your hand came to rest on his leg as you laughed once more, his gaze was now fixed upon your hand as a redness dusted his cheeks, or was that the alcohol? Upon realising your hand had lingered for longer than socially acceptable for friends you withdrew and cleared your throat.  
“Say, MC?” Diavolo’s voice piped up and you turned to meet his eyeline giving a small ‘Hm?” in reply, “has anyone told you you have truly beautiful hair?” Diavolo raised a hand to entwine within your locks, his fingers dancing happily between the strands, bringing an instant blush to your face.  
“We-well no, not unless they were trying to get something from me” You chuckled nervously and looked away, but Diavolo only got closer, his face now inches away from yours.  
“Like?” His breath was hot on your face, voice hoarse and low, hand now cupping your cheek tenderly, your ass on the edge of your seat as you leaned into the caress.  
“We-well li-like, uhm”  
“Like this? Maybe?” Your lips met his, softly, tenderly, your world being enveloped by him in that moment as his hand pulled you into him more and more. Your hand instinctively reached out and softly grabbed his bicep, just as a way of grounding yourself and telling yourself this isn’t a dream. Wait, was the Prince of The Devildom really kissing you? You???   
“Ahem” You had gotten so lost within Diavolo’s world that both of you had forgotten about Lucifer sat less than 2 metres away from you.  
Diavolo pulled away from you, slightly, and breathed a huffy sigh, “If you’re so annoyed at not being included you’re welcome to join in”  
“Maybe I will” Lucifer stood up as Diavolo smirked and pulled away from, a very dazed and red, you. He leaned down, placed his fingers gently under your chin and lifted your face to meet his gaze, “May I?” You nodded in flustered agreement and Lucifer took no time at all to resist you.   
His lips were slightly rougher than Diavolo’s, stress biting making them seem a little coarser, but the kiss itself was entirely different. Hot and steamy as he jerked his face into yours just a little more, his other hand coming down to the arm of the chair you were sat on to support his body weight, his teeth nibbling at your lower lip ever so slightly in an act of domination and invasion. The hand from under your chin moved to the back of your neck, keeping you steadily against Lucifer, untold feelings and devotion radiating from him.  
As Lucifer pulled away from you, your eyes opened, half lidded and clouded, a breath finally left your throat as a low, drawling, sigh, and your chest relieved it’s tension. Your rose coloured vision finally cleared and you saw a pair of deep, red, eyes staring back at you, filled with lust and a desire to tear your clothes off of your body. The rustling of fabric, from behind Lucifer, awoke you from your state, you saw Diavolo standing, his hands coming up to the buttons on his jacket, fingers nimbly wrapping around them, and then his back. The Prince’s jacket was shrugged off of his shoulders and thrown onto the chair he had just left.   
“MC?” The Prince’s voice was soft and deep, a compliment to his kiss.  
“Yes?” Your voice, on the other hand, was barely above a whisper, your soul had already departed it’s mortal vessel because of the kisses you had received, your body was rebelling, it wanted to soar directly up into The Celestial Realm where your emotions had flown so high.  
Lucifer pulled away from you, his hand’s touch lingering upon your skin, and you stood up to meet Diavolo’s eye.”I have to say, I’ve admired you from afar for quite a while now” a few buttons of his shirt had been undone and the tie loosened from his neck.  
“Y-you have?” The raw sexual energy that Diavolo was exuding right now had made you timid, your breath was quick and expecting, hands fumbling around with the hem of your clothes, voice barely even there as you stared a hole into his throat and collarbone.  
“Indeed, there’s something about you, you know” he took a step forward and placed a hand under your chin, so soft that you could barely feel it, so your body reacted unintentionally bringing you deeper into his touch. “You draw people, demons especially, close to you. That personality, that smile, that laugh, all of you” Diavolo drew in close once more, his lips now a mere inch away from yours, the breath of his words hot upon your own raggedy sighs, “and I,for one, just can’t get enough of it”  
“I’ll admit” you had gained a little confidence now, knowing what the situation was becoming, and your voice told that. The whisper was now a bratty purr as you brought your hands to rest on Diavolo’s hips, “I can’t seem to get enough of you, either of you” you bit your lips as your eyes darted between Diavolo’s lips and eyes, anxious in anticipation. You brought your face just that little ways closer to his, your lips touching in the faintest of ways, a low, almost unheard, growl came from The Prince before he made your lips touch.  
As you kissed Diavolo, you heard more rustling of fabric behind you, what you could only assume was Lucifer shedding off some of his layers, too. “MC?” You heard Lucifer’s voice mumbling from behind you as a gloved hand came upon the crook of your neck, the other resting on your waist. Lucifer’s head came to rest on the other side of your neck, his lips dotting small kisses onto your skin, each contact sending a wave through your spine.  
You pulled away from Diavolo and brought your foreheads together, small pants escaping each of your bodies. “Yeah?” barely a whisper of reply to Lucifer’s question as he kept dusting his lips upon you.  
“You know what we’ve been doing, and what would come” you looked over at Lucifer, head leaning on his hand as your half lidded eyes met his own, a small nod, once more, in reply to his statement. “Do you wish for this too? Do you want this as much as we do?”  
Never did you think this day would come, having Lucifer and Diavolo want you like this was a dream come true, something you’d wished upon yourself for weeks with no intent of it ever actually happening. Barely a heartbeat was skipped before you nodded, whispering a “Yes. Please, yes.”, one of your hands leaving Diavolo’s hip and coming up to rest upon the hand on your neck.  
Diavolo muttered, “you don’t know how long we’ve waited for this MC” You were sandwiched between these two, beautiful, men and now both of them were kissing on your neck, “months of yearning to touch you like this” the words were muttered between the kisses he placed on your neck.  
“I- I’ve wanted this, too- aah” Diavolo and Lucifer bit down on your neck at the same time, in very sensitive spots, making you moan, a lot louder than you had wanted to, and leading your knees to buckle ever so slightly, “alot longer than I care to admit” your words were broken by pants, very heavy pants and sighs. Lucifer licked up the back of your neck ever so slightly and bit down once again, softer this time, you raised a hand and threaded it within his hair edging him into a soft moan.  
Diavolo removed his lips from your neck, the area screaming for him to return as the cool air hit your raw skin, and placed them upon your own. Once more, a soft kiss from The Prince, your eyes instinctively closing with the touch, eyebrows furrowing upwards as your hand grabbed at Diavolo’s shirt, tugging it out from the waistband it was tucked into.  
Lucifer’s hands came around your stomach, resting upon the hem of your clothes, one hand sliding upwards to come into contact with your bare skin. It reacted, a shock wave was sent directly through your spine as his fingers made contact with your stomach, painted nails curled and digging, just slightly, into your skin.  
Your hands worked nimbly around the edges and frays of Diavolo’s shirt, hunting for buttons to undo but your fingers just weren’t working with your brain, you struggled to find them amongst the clouds of your mind. “Let me” Diavolo whispered, his hands leaving your body and coming to his collar, tie loosened, and buttons now slowly being undone, showing more and more of his skin. As the upper half was opened you brought your hands upon Diavolo’s chest, tracing your fingertips along the markings on his chest, a faithful reminder of just who you were dealing with. Diavolo bit his lip, just a little, as he felt your hands, gracefully, along his skin, tracing over his nipples in small circles, feeling the tiny metal balls of his piercings with your fingertips.  
As you had been doing this, Lucifer had removed his hands from you and began unbuttoning his waistcoat with shoes already kicked off to the side, all the while his lips hardly leaving your neck, only to place kisses. You took your hands off of Diavolo’s body and began to remove your own clothing, buttons and collars ripped off as fast as you could so no time was wasted getting back to ravishing these men and having them ravish you  
All off you were now topless, admiring each other with eyes and hands, you had turned to face Lucifer, Diavolo’s huge chest now against your back as his hands roamed the skin of your hips, thumbs screwing little circles on the bone as his fingertips slipped into the waistband of your trousers, teasingly asking for more. Lucifer’s hands were scandalously un-gloved and massaging your chest, fingers twirling around your nipples, the buds reacting in sheer bliss as your breaths became hitched and moans crawled out from your lips. His lips were upon yours, tongues dancing along to your rhythms as moans and growls were sent up into the air.  
Your hands had been on Lucifer’s back, nails dug deep into his shoulders as your hips bucked into his thigh, placed strategically between your own. Twirling became pinching as Lucifer’s fingertips closed around your hard nipples, you threw your head back moaning in sheer pleasure but Lucifer wasted no time, his lips, once more, upon your neck, biting down amongst the red marks before, already forming your own type of pact mark, an obvious statement that you belonged to someone once you left this room.  
“Lucifer- aah“ Your nails dug even deeper, causing his back to tense just a little as your fingers dragged down his skin. There was no pain on Lucifer’s part, the friction of your nails upon his back was ecstasy, his hands moved swiftly from your chest straight down to your ass, hooking underneath and lifting you up with ease causing you to yelp in surprise. Diavolo caught on immediately and pressed against you, acting as a second support as your legs wrapped around Lucifer’s torso, the Prince’s hands coming to your chest, and lips kissing along your shoulders.  
You had been so wrapped up in everything happening you hadn’t even noticed....they were both hard as hell, Diavolo’s cock pressing against your ass, and Lucifer’s on your own sex. The utter feeling of just knowing you were the cause for their erections was amazing, the way they ravished you made you go crazy, you were horny beyond belief between these two demons, and almost certain they could sense it.  
“pl-please” you whimpered, alerting the men who responded with slightly startled hums, “let me down, I need one of you in my mouth, please” a low chuckle from Lucifer, and a whisper from Diavolo.  
“Of course” You unwrapped your legs from Lucifer, his hands letting you down slowly, Diavolo stepped away his hands leaving your chest and now upon the hem of his trousers, seamlessly working the buttons and zipper, the image of his boxer shorts coming into view. You knelt down between them, knees hitting the cold tiles with a small ‘thunk’ facing towards Lucifer, who stood there expectantly, a smirk on his face. He wasn’t going to undo his trousers for you, he’s waiting for you to do it.  
Your hands got to work, fingering the buttons and working around Lucifer’s erection, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder, once again the sound of fabric hitting the floor from behind you. Fingertips deftly curled around the waistbands of Lucifer’s trousers and underwear, teasingly pulling them as slow as possible, your eyes meeting his, a hungry gaze staring into your own lust-filled eyes. Little by little you tugged his waist band down revealing more of Lucifer’s skin, neatly trimmed pubic hair, and then the base of his erection.  
“If you don’t hurry up you’ll make both of us impatient, MC” you felt another hand on your shoulder, Diavolo patiently waiting for you to disrobe Lucifer’s trousers, you were brought out of your lusty haze and proceeded to continue, hands now tugging eagerly, restless to have him within your mouth.  
Lucifer’s erection was magnificent, long and slender, veins almost complimenting it as they wound their way up the base of his dick. Your eyes almost popping out of your head, fingers trailing softly over the sides at the base of his penis. You heard steps and Diavolo came into view ‘oh shit’ his erection was even larger, and thicker, than Lucifer’s, veins throbbing, pubes long but neat, his head leaking thick drops of pre-cum.  
Your right hand closed around the base of Diavolo’s cock, while your left was on the tip of Lucifer’s, thumb massaging gently at the underside of the tip, just over the vein. Accepting grunts and soft sighs came from the men as they relaxed under your touch, the grip on your shoulder loosening ever so slightly as your hands worked their magic.  
As your fingers massaged their dicks you brought your lips to the tip of Lucifer’s head and kissing the tip where the pre-cum had seeped out, your lips now dotted with a little of his white, a new marker of your relationship. Your right hand started pumping Diavolo, slowly, moving just a little further up the shaft with every rise and fall. you lips, on the other hand, were now wrapped around the tip of Lucifer’s cock, tongue licking over the slit and sliding underneath, over the vein in a desperate attempt to break his outer shell a little.  
You bobbed your head down a little, taking more of Lucifer within your mouth just another inch, your tongue flat on the underside veins enveloped by your muscle. Diavolo became impatient, your hands not working fast enough as he bucked into you, the girth of his penis being fully realised as your fingers had no hope in touching.  
“So beautiful,” Diavolo whispered in that low tone that drove your insides crazy as your eyes met his, mouth still wrapped around Lucifer, who nodded in agreement, “but we aren’t going to keep being patient, MC” Lucifer’s hand moved from your shoulder and came up into your hair on the back of your head, “we’ve waited too long to savour it for hours, I hope you don’t mind” as Diavolo finished his sentence Lucifer’s hand thrust your head further down his dick, making it hit the back of your throat and causing you to gag loudly, wide smirks upon the demons’ faces.  
You got the message. The spit from your previous gagging was now your lube your head moving at an increased speed, with one last deep throat you pulled your lips from Lucifer and faced Diavolo, as you stuck your tongue flat out ready for him a drop of saliva lingered at the tip of your tongue. You raised his dick high and placed your tongue on his balls, licking all the way up to the tip causing Diavolo to growl in pleasure as he lost himself in you. Your mouth wrapped around his cock and got to work, he was big, so much bigger than you had been used to but fuck if you weren't going to try your best to fit him in you.  
Diavolo moved his hand to your cheek his fingers entwining in your hair as his hips bucked and moved in rhythm to your head, moans and growls from both of the men as they revelled in your pleasures. A warmth in your stomach began to roar at you, thighs clamping together in order to control your own desires, your sex becoming more and more desperate to be pleased. Your head bobbed up and down, mouth full of Diavolo’s dick, your hands moving and massaging both of the demons’ cocks, spit dripping down your chin as Diavolo hit the back of your throat. With each gag you kept going, the moans and groans of Diavolo spurring you on to keep going deeper and deeper, so much so you could almost feel his dick in your stomach.  
You looked up, eyes meeting Diavolo’s and removed your mouth from his with a loud sigh, saliva beading from your mouth to his dick. Your lungs burned as you panted, eyebrows furrowing as your eyes looked between the two men, pleading for them to give you some attention. Lucifer smirked and held out his hand, you took it, graciously, and rose to your feet.   
“Come” he instructed, as you and Diavolo followed, being led to the chair you had vacated earlier. “Lord Diavolo?” Lucifer asked, Diavolo responding with a sultry, low, hum. “Care to remove MC’s remaining clothes?” Your eyebrows raised as Diavolo’s hands instantly came to your waistband, fingers unbuttoning and ravaging your clothes, almost ripping them off of you, your body naked in the blink of an eye as you stepped away from the garments clumped on the floor. You had no time to feel self conscious or to blush because  
Lucifer sat in the seat, his legs spread slightly and hand, once more, out and waiting for you to take it, which you did. He led you towards him and you stood there, in all your glory. Lucifer eyed your body, the longer he took the more ground Diavolo gained on your hips, his hands edging closer and closer to the base of your stomach.  
“Sit.” Another order form Lucifer.  
“Wh- where?” You stuttered, blinking confused.  
“You know where. Now sit.” Lucifer roughly yanked your hand and you turned, bending down and sitting on his stomach, his dick between your legs and his hands supporting you. Diavolo knelt down in front of you and brought his mouth down to your ass, his hot breath making your nerves tingle with excitement. His hands came under your thighs and lifted them over his shoulders before moving his hands, one placed on your lower stomach, and the other softly massaging the base of Lucifer’s dick, keeping you both on a high.  
As Diavolo touched upon your most sensitive areas with his lips you gasped and moaned, your hips bucking forward into him and grinding against Lucifer’s cock ever so slightly. A hearty sigh was felt on the back of your neck as Lucifer groaned, the feeling of your sex against him made him lose himself just a little, a hand moved from supporting your ass to your neck, lightly choking you. His fingers dug into your skin, nails providing additional marks to the love-bites, there was no way you were leaving this room with even a semblance of question-ability of whom you belonged to.  
You gasped at the feeling of Lucifer’s hand on your neck, a startled yelp as your legs twitched and convulsed at the sensation of Diavolo granting you pleasure, making sure you were sufficiently lubed up for them. The Prince removed his mouth from you, your thighs twitching for him to return, your whole body whining at the loss of contact.  
“MC?” he whispered as his lips kissed just above your genitals.  
You looked down, with only your eyes as Lucifer’s hand restricted your head’s movement. “Y-yes?”  
Diavolo still talked in a hushed whisper. his lips kissing up more and more of your stomach, “Yes what?” Lucifer briefly closed the grip on his hand, choking you out of your breath for just a second, showing you your punishment.  
“Yes, Lord Diavolo?” You whimpered, body screaming to be used by them, your guard completely gone, in this moment you trusted them with whatever they wanted to do.  
He smirked at your meagre response after submitting to them both so easily, “that’s better” Diavolo’s hands rested on the underside of your thighs, “are you ready?” his question was soft but his eyes were harsh, taken over by lust. Asmodeus would be having a field day.  
You nodded, a little hesitantly, not to the sex but just to the question as to how Lucifer, or Diavolo, was going to fit inside of you. “I don’t know if you’ll even fit” you whispered, voice betraying you as it cracked under the pressure.  
“We’ll start off with Lucifer, ease you into it. Next time though, it’ll be me” Diavolo shrugged your legs from his shoulders and stood, holding out his hands for you to take. As you did, Lucifer eased his grip on your neck and let you go, your legs a little shaky, and his dick twitching in anticipation.  
“You’ll be okay MC, we won’t hurt you” Lucifer paused as he placed his hands on your ass cheeks, “too much” you could practically feel his smirk in the tone of his voice. Diavolo brought your hands to his chest, one wrapping around his neck to moral support, and as a stable foundation. You could feel Lucifer parting your ass cheeks and fingering your ass, the tip circling around the entrance. You moved your hips in response, edging them down and pressing your opening against his finger. “You’re very impatient MC. Fine, if that is what you wish”  
You whimpered as Lucifer entered a finger into you, slowly, letting you adjust as your moans echoed off of the walls. Diavolo bit his lips as he watched the contortions your face made, eyebrows raised and then furrowed, your mouth parting as you sucked in sharp breaths. He couldn’t help himself, you looked so fucking cute he just had to kiss you. His lips darted to your neck once more kissing all over and taking you by surprise. Lucifer started moving his finger within you, the feeling driving your hips wild as you began riding him, your moans falling on deaf ears as your nails dug into Diavolo’s skin, leaving tiny red marks in their wake.  
“ahha fuck” a whimper was all that could come out, the thought of making words exist as you felt this pleasure was impossible. All you wanted to do was make these gruff noises to show them how good they made you feel, electric shocks riding your spine like a roller coaster as each bend of his finger shocked you.  
Another finger entered, widening the opening for Lucifer, his fingers working double time as you panted and heaved. you grabbed a fistful of Diavolo’s hair and yanked his head off of your neck, startling him, before pulling him in for a kiss. The heavy breaths leaving your nose as you parted between sloppy kisses to sigh and pant, teeth biting at each others lips in a desperate act of domination, you had no chance of winning but damn if you weren’t going to try. Your hips clashed into Lucifer’s erection, the head hitting against your sex.  
“Lucifer” your words were breathless, barely any volume compared to the heaving sighs that separated them, “please- hah- I need you in me please” You continued your attack on Diavolo’s lips, his hands clawing at your back, the painful sensation sending you into a prideful rage as your own hands clawed and scratched their way over his chest and upper shoulder. A chuckle came from the eldest brother, you knew he would oblige as soon as you felt his finger’s leave you, he wanted to make you scream their names by the end of the night and you knew he was going to make it happen.  
Diavolo parted from you, just for a moment, as Lucifer manoeuvred your hips, placing your ass just over his dick. You could feel the head teasing at you, and you teased back, rolling your hips around with a smirk on your face as Lucifer’s erection ached against you. Diavolo pressed his cheek against yours and whispered in your ear.  
“Bite me when it hurts” you nodded in agreement and moved your lips to his collarbone. With one last tease Lucifer pulled your hips down and began entering you, the sheer feeling of his dick invading your ass was agony. You weren’t used to this and they could tell as you let out a painful yelp, Diavolo’s hand coming up to the back of your head, a light shush as he consoled you.  
“Bite and adjust, we’re only just getting started” You could feel Lucifer’s hands move from your hips and come across your back, adding secondary consolation. Sharp breaths were hot against Diavolo’s neck as you lowered your hips to fit more of Lucifer within you, his hips involuntary twitching sending a painful reception to your brain, teeth biting down into Diavolo’s skin, bringing the chain reaction to an end as he abruptly exhaled in pleasure.  
Half of Lucifer was within you and all your body could do was melt, the feeling of your ass widening just that little bit more, the moans and growls of the men around you spurring your adrenaline into a frenzy. Teeth digging into Diavolo’s flesh, not because of pain, but because of that moan he makes, the way his fingers curl into the skin on your back, the sight of his dick twitching each time you bite down on his collarbone, that’s why you keep doing it. Sheer pleasure.  
Once you had fully taken Lucifer, the sharp pain gone and replaced with pleasure, you nodded. Lucifer’s hands moved from your back, no longer consoling you, and were placed on your hips, gripping with intent to fuck. He lifted you, your knees already feeling weak as your stomach heated up, the spur of your own orgasm growling in the depths. Lucifer was almost fully out, the tip remaining within you, and with a slight pause he pulled you down, the first of many thrusts. You yelped out in pleasure, throwing your head back as you sighed and panted, his name teetering on your lips as the thrusts within you drove your mind crazy.  
“Lu- hahh- Luciff- ha” Diavolo relished in the way you looked as you bobbed up and down on Lucifer’s dick, tongue lingering on your lips as saliva drooled down your chin. You didn’t care how you looked right now cause you were truly in heaven, or as close as you could get while in The Devildom.  
As Lucifer thrust within you Diavolo stood up as gave a smirk, his hand now cupping your cheek in an effort to make you look at him and only him for a short while. “MC? I’d like you to keep me happy, too” You nodded in agreement and leaned down, still having Lucifer within you. The Prince’s cock was still hard, and you took it in your hand once again, one cupping and massaging his balls, the other pumping around his base, your tongue licked along his slit and, once more, you took it within your mouth.   
The blowjob was sloppy, the pleasure made your head spin the hands caressing you sending you into a frenzy, eyes rolling around your head as you tried your best to focus on bringing Diavolo pleasure. From the look on his face, you were succeeding, his hand balled up in your hair, pulling you up and down his dick, the tip hitting the back of your throat, every gag making him push you down further. You could hardly breathe, all that was coming out of you was moaning as you serviced the men. Lucifer panting behind you, his composure deteriorating as his thrusts becoming slightly out of rhythm, your own attempts at moving your hips interrupted as Diavolo pushed your head down.  
You could feel it, all of you were climbing that mountain, the steps getting closer and closer to all of your orgasms. Your stomach had a pi as your sex twitched and pulsated the electric shocks around your body. Chests heaving an out of sync song as the moans created the tunes. All of you were getting there, but one of you needed some more. Diavolo looked at Lucifer, as best as he could, and nodded, He pulled your head from his dick and raised you to face him, a low drawl of a chuckle before stating “my turn”  
You obliged and Lucifer let you off, you stood up and bent over, mouth now over Lucifer’s cock and Diavolo’s dick teasing at your entrance. You hated the feeling of them leaving you, your whole body screaming for you to get back into that addictive rhythm, and they obliged wholeheartedly. Diavolo pushed within you, his dick stretching you even morethan Lucifer’s did, another shot of pain before quickly adjusting. You mewled a sound, something that resembled positivity, telling him to go all the way, and he did, Diavolo hit something within you, something you weren’t aware of, your knees going weak and making you lose balance as you screamed out a moan, but you couldn’t keep Lucifer waiting any longer and licked up his dick. You could taste yourself on him, his moans spurring you forth to keep going, deeper and deeper, the same as Diavolo was doing to you.   
“Please, keep going” you heard him whisper, a before unseen plea that attested to his feelings. The most you could muster was wrapping your mouth around him and sucking, all words evaporating into pleasure as your hips rocked against Diavolo, the light slapping of flesh echoing within the room along with sighs and moans. How could you resist a plea like that? Seeing his vulnerability, him letting you see it, all you wanted to do was praise him, in this situation you did the best you could. With your mouth and your hands. You moved your hand and caressed up his stomach all the way up to his chest, where your fingers came to his nipple. You gave it a pinch, rolling your fingers around, causing Lucifer to lean his head back and arch himself into you, a small moan escaping his lips as he let himself go. His hand entwined in your hair, the other resting on your shoulder as you bobbed your head up and down on his dick, in time with Diavolo’s hard thrusts.  
Your stomach turned around on itself, the feeling of Diavolo pounding against your g-spot, each time he hit it making your knees weaker and weaker. You tried your best to keep yourself steady for them, leaning as much of your weight as you could into Lucifer as you bobbed your head up and down his dick. Your spit pooling at the base and around your lips, your hand wet and slick as you massaged in time with your head raising and falling. The grunts and moans of your pleasures only enticing Lucifer’s orgasm more and more, his fingers twitching within your hair as he bit down on his lip.  
Diavolo’s thrusting was becoming sporadic, out of time and heretical, his grunting and panting edging closer to your ear as his back arched further and further down. His hands gripping onto your hips for dear life, a vain attempt to ground himself in this ecstasy. You could feel Diavolo’s sweat, pooling from his brow, on your back as he leaned his head against you. You were close, too, your whole body getting weaker and weaker as it became harder to focus on anything other than your impending climax.   
“MC I’m going to cum inside of you, okay?” Diavolo panted, you nodded in response, keeping your lips wrapped around Lucifer’s dick.  
“Me too” Lucifer piped up, his voice wavering as his hips jerked and thrust himself further into your mouth, your hand lingering as you moaned with pleasure, walls closing in around Diavolo are your body climbed to orgasm. You removed your lips from Lucifer’s dick, a loud gasp filling the room as you moaned out Diavolo and Lucifer’s names, basically screaming them out as Diavolo fucked you into oblivion.  
“I’m gonna- hhah- I’m gonna cum, please please keep fucking me” you whined your case, hand continuing to massage Lucifer into his climax his hips jolting, and hand tugging at your hair as he breathed out his replies.  
“MC hahh” Lucifer’s chest was heaving, his orgasm imminent. You stuck out your tongue, resting it on the base of his head, tip pointing into your mouth, you wanted to catch it all and leave nothing behind. His hips kept jolting and you tried your best to keep yourself steady as Diavolo thrust deep within you. With no warning Lucifer came, his cum shooting into your mouth, hitting the back, the sides, and pooling onto your tongue. He let out a loud moan as his head was thrown back in pleasure, hips bucking and thighs tensing as he moaned out your name. His seed was slightly sour, a salty taste to it, must have been all of the coffee ha drank, and you swallowed it all. Lucifer looked down at you, a prideful smirk on his face as he watched you lick the remains of his cum from your lips.  
Diavolo wasted no time in pulling you up with him, standing and fucking you deeply, your own orgasm now at the forefront of your mind. You had become a babbling mess, Diavolo’s name echoing from your lips as he pinned you against via your arms. “I’m close, MC” Diavolo muttered into your ear and you desperately nodded in agreement, your hair falling over your sweaty forehead, eyes looking into Lucifer as he sat there and watched you get fucked.  
With one last thrust, deep into your g-spot, you and Diavolo came together. His seed filled you up as you screamed his name in please. The whole Devildom was sure to hear you tonight, your legs gave out but Diavolo was there to keep you up, his dick deep in you as he grunted and moaned your name into the halls.  
You fell down onto your knees, a heaving panting mess on all fours. Diavolo sat down on one of the other seats a half-hearted chuckle coming from him as he finally relaxed. All of you were breathless and worn out, your body realising how much you’d just gone through, the adrenaline rush had gone and only a numb pain remained, sitting was going to be difficult tomorrow.  
Diavolo broke the silence, “I have to admit, I didn’t expect that” he continued chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“Me neither, you did well MC” Lucifer commended, his hand coming down to help you up, which you gladly accepted.  
“Thank you but” you paused as your knees slightly gave way.  
“But?”  
“I may have to take some days off from RAD to recover” you tittered.  
“I think we can arrange that, I can think of something else we can be doing instead” Diavolo winked at you, his voice playful and devilish. What on earth had you gotten yourself into?


End file.
